Cup Ramen
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Adakah yang tidak menyukai ramen? Seorang King tak akan pernah mengangkat tangannya. Camkan itu, tidak akan.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Masahi Satou, & Masahiro Hikokubo.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Semi-Humor, Drama, Romance, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Main Pair: FANSERVIS! Kingcrab.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Jack** _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, semi-AR, Sho-Ai, some mistakes EYD, bishounen!Yuusei, kiss scene implisit.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Jangan tanya. Saya sejujurnya lebih suka Yuusei dengan Bruno, tapi berhubung temanya ini, jadi** _ **fic**_ **ini menjadi** _ **fanservis**_ **bagi Jack Atlus. XP**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Cup Ramen**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Adakah yang tidak menyukai _ramen_? Makanan berupa kuah yang berlemak, asin, kental, dengan isinya yang kenyal nan renyah. Belum lagi _topping_ -nya yang terdiri dari _naruto_ , daging olahan, sedikit sayuran _krenyes_ yang sudah dicincang kecil, dan lainnya. Satu porsi spesial di dalam _cup_ ukuran jumbo rasa pedas nan _hot_ merek _Red Demon_. Cukup tuangkan air panas secukupnya, tunggu beberapa menit, isinya akan berpindah ke dalam perut.

Sekali lagi, adakah yang tidak menyukai _ramen_?

Seorang King **tak akan** pernah mengangkat tangannya.

Camkan itu, **tidak akan**.

Bahkan seorang King pun tak sanggup menahan godaan _ramen_ , seberapa hebatnya makanan ini? Sungguh kelezatannya tak ada yang mampu menandingi. Belum lagi harganya yang tergolong murah dan mudah ditemukan di mana saja, menggugah selera makan anak-anak, lirikan anak kost jika tanggal tua datang menyerang, pilihan komikus dan pelajar yang sibuk bekerja atau belajar tanpa henti, ibu-ibu dan pria dewasa pun tak luput dari daftar.

Itulah kehebatan _ramen_!

Tak kalah dari daging _steak_ atau sup krim, bahkan makanan mewah lainnya!

Srupuuutt!

Hari ini pula, King kembali menikmati sebuah _cup_ _ramen_ _Red Demon_ dengan rasa pedas level _medium_. Ini agak aneh karena biasanya King lebih menyukai rasa pedas level tinggi karena mengakui bahwa itu adalah perwujudan sisi membaranya seorang King.

Ada-ada saja, hal itu tak ada hubungannya.

Apalah pemikiran King, mungkin kepatah-hatiannya dikalahkan oleh gebetan terus-menerus membuatnya sakit hati hingga semakin sinting. Tak heran isi kepalanya menjadi ngawur seperti itu.

Kembali ke kenyataan.

"Hmp! Jangan kira hanya dengan tiga _cup_ _ramen_ ini aku sudi memaafkanmu, Keparat!"

Srupuuutt!

"Sombong sekali, dan munafik. Mengaku tak sudi, tapi tetap saja dimakan, langsung ketiganya pula!" komentar Crow, sedikit keras dengan niat menyinggung yang dimaksud. Pemuda ber- _piercing_ itu memperhatikan kelakuan rekan satu timnya dengan malas, kepalanya bertumpu pada lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Bruno—yang menjadi korban pemerasan King—tertawa garing, "Ahaha ..., tak apa. Memang aku yang salah, kok," tutur Bruno, bermaksud melerai, tak ingin kedua orang empu garasi ini jadi bertengkar hebat nantinya.

Jack tersenyum sinis, diteguknya kuah _ramen_ yang masih terasa hangat nan asin sampai tetes terakhir.

"Heh! Terang saja! See—"

"Apanya yang salah?! Jack sendiri juga! Sama saja! Oh! Bahkan MANTAN King ini sampai melakukan tindakan pemerasan!" Bantah Crow memotong perkataan Jack. Sudah pasti yang namanya King tak suka apabila ada seseorang memotong ucapannya, tak peduli meski itu gebetannya sendiri.

"Apa katamu?! Sebut lagi jika berani!" Bentak Jack sambil membanting _cup ramen_ -nya yang sudah kosong melompong, habis bersih tak tersisa. Yang anehnya terbanting pas masuk ke keranjang sampah.

"Apa?! Masalah?!" Crow pun tak urung menggebrak meja.

"O-oi ..., tenanglah kalian berdua!" Pinta Bruno, berusaha melerai. Sebentar lagi seharusnya Yuusei pulang sehabis menyervis _skateboard_ Rua, gawat jika saat itu mereka bertengkar adu sepak terjang.

Tidak, bukan karena nantinya mereka akan terluka. Tapi barang-barang berharga pecah belah belum diselamatkan. Oh, tentu tidak, untuk apa Yuusei khawatir kedua rekannya terluka kecil? Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Lagipula harga diri King terlalu tinggi untuk diobati dan Crow biasanya bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri. Yuusei sendiri bilang pada Bruno untuk tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi keduanya jika Jack dan Crow terluka karena ulah mereka sendiri.

Nahas, prediksi yang paling ditakuti Bruno menjadi kenyataan. Tinggal menunggu Yuusei pulang.

"Aku pulang."

"Ah! Sela—Huwa!"

BRAK! BRUK!

Yuusei tertegun, pemandangan berupa hamparan debu yang semakin lama semakin semarak memenuhi pandangannya. Suara ricuh disertai debaman keras menjadi _soundtrack_ , belum lagi pemuda bermata biru itu mendapati Bruno tengah berusaha menghentikan dua orang sumber kekacauan. Tentu itu saja belum termasuk berbagai barang berupa panci, piring, kursi, dan dua _cup_ ramen berhamburan di lantai. Oh, nyaris terlupa, beberapa perkakas yang melayang juga ikut memeriahkan suasana.

Yuusei menghampiri asap debu tersebut sambil menangkap sebuah obeng yang melayang ke arahnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, ketiga pemuda selain Yuusei sudah duduk manis di sofa. Dari kiri, Crow yang memalingkan wajah. Di tengah, Bruno yang tertawa kering dan—sekali lagi—terpaksa menjadi korban dinding pemisah antara dua rekannya. Lalu terakhir, Jack yang membuang muka tak acuh.

Yuusei bersidekap, kedua matanya memandang lurus pada ketiga orang di hadapannya. Dengan tenangnya, Yuusei bertanya, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar begitu?"

Langsung dijawab oleh Crow, "Tanyakan pada MANTAN King yang seenaknya memeras Bruno." Jawaban Crow disertai tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah Jack dan Bruno bergantian.

Yuusei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Jack. Seperti yang diduga, Jack menggebrak meja.

BRAK!

"Heh! Memeras apanya?! Dia sudah memakan _cup ramen_ ukuran jumbo _Red Demon_ level pedas tertinggi yang langka karena sulit dicari dan merupakan favoritku tanpa izin! Tak tahunya malah diganti _tiga cup ramen medium_ ukuran normal!" Kilah Jack tak terima.

"Enak saja! Itu namanya pemeras! Yang penting _ramen_!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Rasa setiap _ramen_ itu berbeda-beda dan sensa—"

"Cukup!" Yuusei menepuk tangannya, menyudahi debat yang kembali terulang antara Jack dan Crow. Mau tak mau, kedua pemuda itu menurut dan kembali duduk manis. Melihat kejadian itu, ingin rasanya Bruno bertepuk tangan karena kagum.

Lelah sehabis menyervis, Yuusei tak ingin nantinya kedua orang ini kembali bertengkar jika ia lengah. Bahaya nantinya. Begitu suasana mulai tenang, barulah Yuusei kembali berucap.

"Dengar, tadi Zora menemuiku sebelum ke garasi. Beliau memberitahu bahwa Martha meneleponnya, Martha memberi pesan bahwa beliau dan anak-anak panti akan datang kemari mengunjungi kita."

"APA?! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" Tak butuh dikomando untuk membuat Crow meloncat turun ke lantai bawah.

Bruno sendiri ikut bergerak cepat, diraihnya sapu dan berlari menuruni tangga. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Martha sebelumnya pasti membuat Bruno trauma jika garasi dibiarkan 'berdebu'. Kalau Jack dan Crow, sih, sudah terbiasa benjol besar tertampang di kepalanya. Hanya Yuusei yang paling mendingan.

Begitu keduanya menghilang dari pandangan Yuusei, dalam sekejap suara ribut di lantai bawah terdengar jelas. Entah apa yang keduanya lakukan. Membereskan perkakas, menyeka tiap butir debu, lalu menyapu lantai yang penuh sampah. Yuusei tak mau tahu apa lagi selain itu. Biarkan saja mereka berdua bekerja.

Sekarang, Yuusei kembali menoleh ke arah Jack.

"Dan kau?"

Jack memalingkan wajahnya, tak acuh. Masa bodoh Martha mau datang, bukan urusan King!

"Habiskan semua _cup ramen_ -mu," perintah Yuusei seraya berisidekap.

Jack meliriknya skeptis, yakin? Tumben sekali Yuusei menyuruhnya menghabiskan semua _ramen_ -nya, biasanya malah menegurnya untuk tidak memakan makanan instan tak sehat, atau paling tidak sekedar mengurangi.

"Sebentar lagi Martha datang, percuma saja menyembunyikan _ramen_ itu. Aku tak ingin nantinya Martha mengomel panjang pada kita hanya karena _ramen_ -mu itu. Jadi, habiskan semuanya sekarang juga," sambung Yuusei menerangkan alasannya.

Wah, wah, dikira kenapa, tak tahunya karena masalah omelan. Ya, sudahlah, King mau saja menghabiskan. Kebetulan ia sedang lapar, sarapan sehelai roti tawar tanpa olesan mentega atau selai tak cukup untuk membuatnya kenyang.

Dengan cepat, Jack membuka plastik yang membungkus rapat _cup_ , kemudian membuangnya ke dalam keranjang sampah. Tutup _cup_ dibuka hingga setengah _cup_ , sudah tersedia sebungkus bumbu dan bumbu pedas, tak lupa minyak, serta sepasang sumpit. Dikeluarkan Jack semua isinya, kecuali mie di dalamnya. Menyobek ujung bungkus bumbu, menabur semua isinya di dalam _cup_ , lalu menuang air panas.

Tluk!

Satu _cup ramen_ telah dipersiapkan, tinggal menunggu tiga menit, dan segera dihidangkan. Jack melakukan hal yang sama pada _cup ramen_ yang tersisa, hanya menunda menuang air panas. Nanti saja jika _cup ramen_ yang kedua habis dilahapnya.

Sementara itu, Yuusei tetap berdiri diam di tempat memperhatikan Jack. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sampai _ramen_ itu matang pun Yuusei tetap bergeming di tempat. Tak ayal membuat Jack penasaran.

"Kenapa kau? Daritadi diam saja," tegur Jack sembari membuka bungkus _cup ramen_ -nya.

"Hanya heran saja," jawab Yuusei singkat.

Jack mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Heran?" Tangan ramping Jack meraih sumpit di atas meja, menyumpit beberapa helai mie kenyal dari dalam cup.

"Aku tak bisa mengerti seberapa enaknya makanan instan itu. Entah kaldunya, mie, _naruto_ , dan daging udang di dalamnya. Sehari sekali, bahkan aku curiga diam-diam kau membeli dan memakan _cup ramen_ lebih dari yang seharusnya," cetus Yuusei, blak-blakan saja.

Jack membuang muka. "Heh, kau saja yang berpikir begitu," tukas Jack sinis, lalu mulai menyantap _ramen_ lezat itu.

Srupuutt!

Yuusei masih bergeming, memperhatikan Jack. Jack menyeruput kuah _ramen_ , diam-diam mantan King _Domino City_ tersebut melirik ke arah Yuusei. Diperhatikan terus-menerus sementara sedang makan, tentu saja membuat Jack jadi risih, apalagi Yuusei sendiri yang memperhatikan. Ah, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Yuusei memperhatikannya saat sedang makan.

Jack melirik isi _cup ramen_ , isinya tinggal setengah. Untuk beberapa saat, Jack menimbang-nimbang sambil menggoyangkan _cup ramen_ -nya. Hingga akhirnya, segaris seringaian tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yuusei."

"Hm?"

Jack mengangkat _cup ramen_ -nya, menyodorkan _ramen_ yang tersisa setengah tersebut pada Yuusei. "Mau coba?" tawar Jack.

Alis Yuusei terangkat, serius? Jack menawarkan _ramen_? Pada Yuusei lagi. Keajaiban dunia keberapa ini? Apa sebentar lagi Domino City akan turun salju mendadak?

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku menyukai _ramen_ , 'kan? Sekarang cobalah," tawar Jack yang terdengar seperti perintah di pendengaran Yuusei. Apa hanya perasaannya? Ah, sudahlah.

Dengan ragu, Yuusei menerimanya. Ukh ..., bau menyengat yang menggoda dari kuah kental dan berlemak memenuhi penciuman Yuusei. Mie yang kenyal timbul dari permukaan kuah, daging udang dan beberapa butir _naruto_ yang dipotong tipis ikut membuat rongga mulut Yuusei basah. Terlihat lezat sekali, tetapi bukan berarti rasa makanannya sebanding, 'kan? Bisa saja mie-nya terlalu kenyal, atau kuahnya terlalu kental, mungkin juga rasa topping-nya tak sesuai dengan seleranya.

Perasaan Yuusei berkecamuk, ia ingat dulu sewaktu kecil, Yuusei juga suka memakan _ramen_ bersama teman-temannya. Satu _cup ramen_ dimakan bersama. Bahkan Yuusei berbagi _ramen_ dalam satu suapan dengan Crow. Menjelang dewasa, Yuusei tak lagi tertarik dengan _ramen_.

Meski tak yakin, Yuusei tetap menyumpit beberapa helai mie, lalu mengangkatnya. Berhenti sampai di sana, karena Yuusei kembali ragu untuk memakannya. Bagaimana jika nantinya ia keracunan? Apa jadinya jika ia diare? Oh, sepertinya Yuusei harus memesan tiga botol susu sekaligus di _Cafe La Gee_ —

Srupuutt!

"H-hei!" Yuusei terkesiap, tak sadar ternyata Jack telah berpindah tempat dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyeruput mie yang disumpitnya. Jack meliriknya tak acuh, malah asyik mengunyah mie di dalam mulutnya.

Terang saja Yuusei kesal, bukankah tadi Jack sendiri yang menyodorkan _ramen_ padanya? Kenapa malah Jack sendiri yang memakannya?

"Apa-apaan, ka—"

Belum sempat Yuusei selesai berbicara, Jack sudah membungkam mulutnya lebih dulu. Sayang sekali, sejenius apapun Yuusei, kecepatan proses kinerja otaknya dalam merespon apa yang terjadi tak secepat gerakan tangan Jack yang mendekap tubuhnya dan menyambar _cup ramen_ di tangannya.

Lewat tiga detik, barulah Yuusei menyadari kenyataan dirinya begitu merasakan rasa asin nan kenyal dari mie yang bernuansa basah karena kuah dan sesuatu yang lain di dalam mulutnya.

Tidak lama, Jack segera menjauhkan diri. Mantan King tersebut menyeringai begitu rona merah memenuhi wajah Yuusei, pemuda itu terduduk di lantai seraya mengusap bibirnya.

" _Ramen_ ini _ramen_ yang terenak. Mungkin seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Bruno yang brengsek itu," tutur Jack kalem sambil meraih _cup ramen_ baru yang sudah diguyuri air panas. Yuusei tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Habiskan _ramen_ bagianmu, Yuusei."

Itulah yang terakhir didengarkan Yuusei sebelum ia sendiri menjerit meneriaki rekan satu timnya.

"JACK ATLUS!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yey! Fanservis KingCrab! Complete!**_


End file.
